pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Rowe (poet)
Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = Bachelor's degree | alma_mater = Memorial University of Newfoundland | period = 2000s to present | genre = poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Never More There | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = Philip Larkin, George Bowering, Patrick Lane, Carl Sandburg, Alfred Tennyson, W. H. Auden, Irving Layton, Rainer Maria Rilke, Alden Nowlan | influenced = | awards = | website = }} Stephen Rowe (born April 7, 1980) is a Canadian poet. Life Rowe was born in Heart's Content, Newfoundland and Labrador. He was educated in Heart's Content and then in Carbonear. He attended Memorial University of Newfoundland. He was admitted to the degree of B.A. in 2003 and then to a bachelor's degree in intermediate/secondary education in 2005.Author Profile: Association of Cultural Industries for Newfoundland & Labrador In 2006 he studied poetry with Canadian poet Mary Dalton, during which he wrote the chapbook Below The Spruce and participated in a mentorship program with Canadian poet and novelist Alison Pick. After graduating from university, Rowe lived and worked in St. John's before moving to Gander, Newfoundland, where he now works and writes. He is the editor of the online blog named after his unpublished debut collection of poetry.Blog: Below the Spruce In October 2009, he published his earliest book of poetry, entitled Never More There.Poetry Collection: Never More There poetry collection He is a member of the Writer's Alliance of Newfoundland & Labrador.Member List: http://www.writersalliance.nf.ca/members.html#R He is an avid supporter of Arsenal F.C. Recognition *2004 – 2nd place, Gregory J. Power Poetry Award for the poem "The Hillside Path" *2005 – 2nd place, Gregory J. Power Poetry Award for the poem "The Hag" *2006 – Honourable mention, Gregory J. Power Poetry Award for the poem "Aubade" *2008 – Finalist, Fresh Fish Award for Emerging Writers for the then-unpublished manuscripted titled Preservations *2011 – Winner, Senior Poetry Category, Newfoundland and Labrador Arts & Letters Award *2011 - Shortlisted for Newfoundland and Labrador Heritage and History Award http://www.nightwoodeditions.com/?p=1330, Nightwood Editions *2012 - Winner, Senior Poetry Category, Newfoundland and Labrador Arts & Letters Award Publications Poetry Rowe's debut collection of poems Never More There was accepted for publication by Nightwood EditionsPublisher's Website http://www.nightwoodeditions.com/index.htm and was released in October 2009. This manuscript is the same one that won him a place as a finalist in the Writer's Alliance of Newfoundland and Labrador's Fresh Fish Award for Emerging Writers in 2008.Award website: http://www.writersalliance.nf.ca/FFaward.html The collection received positive reviews both locally and across Canada. In Quill & Quire he was touted as a "poet to watch".http://www.quillandquire.com/reviews/review.cfm?review_id=6788, Quill and Quire Poems & articles *"Getting to Know Horace: The Poet's Place in Translating Classical Literature" (Essay & Translations) appeared in Arc Poetry Magazine Arc 67, June 2012. *"Can You Ride Horses There" appeared in select St. John's Metrobuses and Bus stops as part of the MetroVerse Project, 2012. *"Not Exploring the Surroundings", "Viking Settlement, L'Anse Aux Meadows", and "Once You Leave" appeared in Word: A Journal of Canadian Poetry, ISBN 978-0-9813933-0-8. *"Reading the Guestbook" appeared in the Toronto Quarterly, Vol. 1, No. 1, Fall 2008. *"Below the Spruce" sections 2, 7, & 9 appeared in Newfoundland Quarterly, Volume 101, No. 1 2008 (Summer) *“Aubade” and “Driving the 330 From Gander” appeared in Contemporary Verse 2, Vol. 30 No. 3, Winter 2008Contemporary Verse 2 website: http://www.contemporaryverse2.ca/vol30_iss3excerpts.html#poet_rowe *“For P.” and “And You Were Never More There” appeared in The Antigonish Review No. 154 *"Below the Spruce" sections 2, 6 & 8 appeared in The Society 2008 (March 31 launch). *“At Heart's Content” appeared in The Independent, March 20, 2008. *"The Berry Pickers" appeared in The Independent, Feb 29, 2008. *“Can You Ride Horses There” appeared in the Fall 2007 (No. 79) issue of Iota (U.K). *“Kayaking on the Terra Nova River” appeared in Newfoundland Quarterly (Vol. 99, No. 4, 2007). *Section 3 from “The Ghosts of Summer Love” appeared in the March 16, 2007 issue of The Independent. *“Gathering Wood” and “Wind” appeared in The Panhandler (U.S.), Spring 2006. *“The Hag” appeared in Zeugma (Vol. 1, No. 2, 2005). *“Jack O’Lantern” appeared in Newfoundland Quarterly (Vol. 97, No. 2, 2004). See also *Newfoundland poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Point of Reference" *"My Father's Pocket Knife" *"The Doctor" ;Books *Stephen Rowe at Amazon.com ;About *Stephen Rowe at Breakwater Books *Stephen Rowe at Nightwood Editions *Stephen Rowe Official website *[http://nightwoodeditions.com/title/NeverMoreThere Never More There] at Nightwood Editions Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian bloggers Category:Memorial University of Newfoundland alumni Category:People from Newfoundland Category:Writers from Newfoundland and Labrador Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Newfoundland poets